Caila
=Description= Caila (28 BBY - 3 BBY) was a female Rodian who helped to found the cadre of assassins known as the Dinkos. She was the beloved girlfriend of fellow Rodian assassin, Nashka, despite the fact that the two came from rival clans. Unlike her longtime boyfriend, Caila was much more open to emotion than Nashka, and was known to have a great sense of humor and a certain amount of compassion for an assassin. Like most Rodians, Caila was well-versed in combat, mastering at least two unarmed styles and becoming proficient in melee combat and marksmanship. Ironically enough, even though Caila came from an aggressive clan like the Chattza, she wasn't as dedicated to the art of killing as Nashka was (who came from the more peaceful Tetsu). Of the two, Nashka was the deadlier assassin, but Caila could still more than hold her own with him. Caila would eventually be killed by the Barabel known as Skarrek after he was (falsely) led to believe that she was planning to betray the Dinkos. Her death would end up causing a split within the organization that it never quite recovered from. =Skills= Omega Project Changes Caila had few changes done to her body during her time in the Omega Project. The biggest changes were made to her sense of sight, smell, and sound which were all heightened and refined. These heightened senses gave her a reaction time to threats that bordered on precognition. Fighting Styles Growing up in the Chattza clan, Caila was inducted early on into the ways of unarmed combat. She was instructed in both Teräs Käsi and Tae-Jitsu and eventually became a master in both disciplines. *'Teräs Käsi' Caila learned Teräs Käsi, along with her instruction into Tae-Jitsu, while a member of the Chattza. After deciding to help get Nashka off of Rodia when her clan took over the planet, Caila was forced to achieve her mastery through another master after she started working for Dorval the Hutt. When resorting to unarmed combat, she ended up using Teräs Käsi almost exclusively. *'Tae-Jitsu' Much like Teräs Käsi, Caila initially learned Tae-Jitsu while a member of the Chattza clan and was then forced to achieve her mastery after leaving Rodia. Unlike Teräs Käsi, Caila ended up using Tae-Jitsu more as a form of meditation than as a practiced form of combat as she found the movements to be more relaxing. Occasionally, she would resort to using it in a fight to throw off an opponent used to her Teräs Käsi moves. Weapons Similar to Nashka, Caila was at her most dangerous in close quarters. Her optimum range was just a few meters away from her, where she could use her vibrowhip with the greatest effectiveness. She was also an excellent marksman with blaster pistols and a decent shot when it came to much greater distances. Melee *'Vibrowhip' Caila’s signature weapon, the vibrowhip had tremendous cutting power, making it near impossible to get in close to her without being sliced up. She was able to precisely control the speed and direction of the whip, making it an extension of her own body. Caila would often use the vibrowhip in conjunction with her dart shooter so she could paralyze her targets before her whip tore them apart. Projectile *'Velocity-7 Dart Shooter ' The Velocity-7 Dart Shooter was one Caila’s favorite weapons as it offered her a wide range of dart types that she could use to fire at her targets. The Velocity-7 could accommodate everything from mini-darts to the large Kamino Saber Darts. It also had a significantly greater range than other dart shooters and so always provided her several options in any given situation. *'BlasTech DT-12' Caila carried a single DT-12 on her person for when her vibrowhip or dart shooter wouldn’t be appropriate for the situation. She was a very skilled with the weapon and had an even greater accuracy with her blaster than Nashka did with his, hardly ever needing more than one shot to finish off an opponent. *'KiSteer 1284 Projectile Rifle' Caila preferred the extremely accurate 1284 projectile rifle for when she needed to kill at long range. Since the 1284 was a slugthrower, the lack of an energy blast meant that it would be much harder for someone to track her shots – always a plus for a sniper. =History= Early Life Caila lived a life of privilege as a member of the powerful Chattza Clan, but things were never easy for her. Her mother died in labor and her father was a loudmouthed drunk who was always out causing trouble. As a result a young Caila learned to be self-reliant and didn’t buy much into the rhetoric her uncle Navik constantly spouted about ousting the rival Tetsu clan. Instead, she secretly vowed to herself that she would leave Rodia and her clan behind as soon as she was old enough to make it on her own. She trained with her clan’s best instructors to achieve her goal, who tended to do more to raise her than her own father, and was a dedicated student. Many considered Caila to be the most promising member within the younger generation of the Chattza. Caila’s father was quick to take credit for his daughter’s achievements despite the fact that he had little to nothing to do with them. In order to get away from him, Caila would often sneak out of the Chattza compound to explore the city and the surrounding jungle on her own. It would be during one such a trip into the jungle that she would run across a boy from the Tetsu clan named Nashka… Leaving Rodia Despite the animosity their respective clans had for each other, Caila took an instant liking to Nashka and he seemed to share her feelings. The two would often plan secret meetings to be with each other. For Caila, life appeared to be looking up, but fate would have a surprise in store. She learned from her father during one of his drunken boasts that Navik was planning an all-out strike against the Tetsu; no one was to be spared. When Caila saw Nashka next, she made sure to have them schedule their next meeting on the night the attack was planned, but didn’t tell him the reason for it. A few days later, Nashka was as good as his word and met with her again as he had promised. Caila, fearing that Nashka would try to help his clan and be killed for the effort, took the other Rodian by surprise and knocked him out for the duration of the battle. When Nashka awoke hours later, Caila explained what had happened and the reasons for her actions. Even though Nashka felt hurt and betrayed by Caila’s actions, he also understood that she had saved his life and even acknowledged that nothing short of knocking him out would have prevented him from rushing to the aid of his clan. As Nashka dealt with the shock of losing everything he had grown up with and the fact that any surviving Tetsu were to be hunted down and destroyed, Caila did her best to comfort him and help him hide. It became quickly apparent, however, that Nashka was living on borrowed time on Rodia. After helping Nashka retrieve the positronic brain of his droid friend, Kayonezero, the two Rodians, barely in their early teens, hid aboard an outgoing freighter and left the planet forever. Killer Couple Nashka, like all surviving Tetsu members, was marked for death by Navik; Caila's betrayal of her clan also earned her a death mark. It quickly became apparent however, that the couple were more than capable of surviving on their own. Their young age was no reflection on their considerable skills. After a few failed attempts by bounty hunters and various Rodians who thought them to be easy marks, Nashka and Caila had earned an impressive enough reputation to become part of Dorval the Hutt's criminal organization. Dorval had enough power and influence to keep the majority of the hunters and assassins away from the couple, but not all of them. Even as they fast became Dorval's favorite pair of assassins, Nashka and Caila had to worry about someone trying to collect on their ever-increasing bounty. Although Nashka was able to eventually find a new body for Kayonezero, which helped to give them more protection, he was always on the alert for something more that would help their situation. Once the two learned that Dorval was involved with a highly secretive Imperial genetics experiment known as the Omega Project, Nashka was convinced that it was their key to obtaining a happier life. Although Caila had misgivings about it, she agreed to go along with him. Omega Project Much of Caila’s time in the Omega Project was spent on the sidelines. While Nashka impressed their new Imperial masters with his abilities, convincing them to modify their bodies, she merely stayed back and observed. Every day she spent with the project was a hellish experience for Caila, who couldn’t help being disgusted by what the Empire was doing. Like Nashka, she eventually befriended an aggressive, but oddly honorable, Barabel named Skarrek, who was widely considered to be the project’s crowning achievement. Skarrek, however, seemed to be the exception to the rule as he still retained his right mind. The other aliens that were experimented on were either demented or puppets for the Imperials. The three made plans to destroy the Omega Project from within and eventually incited a revolt to accomplish their goals. Since the other subjects were beyond help, the facility was blown up after the three escaped, killing almost everyone who had been a part of it. A few escaped, but were summarily hunted down. In this, Caila was as passionate about destroying them as either Nashka or Skarrek. The Dinkos After the death of the Omega Project, Caila joined Nashka and Skarrek in forming what would come to be known as the Dinkos. Their organization grew quickly into a formidable cadre of assassins, attracting some of the best talent across the galaxy as word of their accomplishments spread. If Nashka was the heart of the organization, and Skarrek was the face, then Caila was the soul. She was not as visible as the other two and didn’t take as many high-profile jobs, but Caila was said to be able to inspire loyalty far more easily than either of the other two. Despite the fact that sometimes her jobs would take her away from Nashka for weeks or months at a time, Caila found happiness within the Dinkos and even grew to consider some of the other assassins as friends. It would make her death all the more tragic. Unbeknownst to any of them, the assassin duo known as the Devil’s Pair were quietly and falsely implying to Skarrek that Caila was planning to sell the Dinkos out. As the weeks went by, the pair finally arranged for “evidence” of Caila’s betrayal to make its way to Skarrek. The Barabel, enraged, confronted Caila and killed her in his mistaken belief that he was keeping the Dinkos safe. =Legacy= Caila’s death would cause a huge divide in the Dinkos and create a lasting animosity between Nashka and Skarrek, who had been like brothers before it occurred. For Nashka in particular, Caila’s death would serve to sever many of the last lingering ties he had to his emotions, making him even more cold and withdrawn from the galaxy. Category:RodiansCategory:AssassinsCategory:Halomek